Body surfing is one form of the sport of surf riding or surfing. Surfing may be carried out through the use of a surf board upon which the surfer crouches with the board providing the buoyancy necessary to support the surfer and functioning as a wave propelled marine craft. Alternatively, an inflatable raft capable of supporting the body of the surfer who lays face downward on the raft may be employed, with the wave again propelling the raft and its occupant in a generally horizontal fashion from the point where the wave breaks to the beach.
For years, body surfing has also been enjoyed by swimmers and the like who simply extend their bodies horizontally, project their arms forwardly and in line with their body while allowing the breaking wave to drive them shoreward with the surf until contact is made with the beach. Body surfing is a sport enjoyed by bathers whenever the waves are large enough to propel one's body with the surf. Typically, a person wades into the water until the water is approximately chest deep and then awaits a proper wave (normally a larger wave than usual). Just before the wave breaks, the body surfer springs from the bottom, lies horizontally in the water and places his arms outstretched and towards the shore. When engulfed in the force of the breaking wave, the body surfer enjoys a thrilling horizontal ride onto the beach. Where the surf is relatively large, generally caused by a seasonal storm or the like, the force exerted by the surf can be strong. It is possible for a body surfer to be forceably driven onto the beach by such surf. When this occurs, severe abrasions to the surfer's body, often about the shoulders, arms and even the face my occur. Under some circumstances, depending upon wave activity and beach or shore characteristics, the body surfer can be thrown upside down particularly where the surf tends to drive the surfer forwardly and downwardly instead of horizontally with the surf onto the beach.
Because of these possibilities, many body surfers choose to wear some form of a protective garment, typically providing at least some buoyancy to protect their bodies. In some localities, authorities may requires swimmers (i.e., body surfers) to wear some form of flotation device before being allowed to enter the water whenever surf is “up” to a point where it is potentially dangerous to the bather. Typically, bathers are not equipped with a life vest or other satisfactory flotation device that meets the requirements of the life guard. Typically such life jackets are bulky and difficult to carry to the beach along with other personal belongings often used at the beach.
However, several protective and flotation devices may be found in the prior art.